Lady Uchiha
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Princess Sakura sangat cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun hijau tosca dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Warna yang serasi dengan warna matanya yang seperti batu emerald. Rambutnya yang berwana pink berkilau indah, dan lihat kulitnya pun putih mulus tampak tidak bercela. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Uchiha**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Real story bu Julie Gardwood.**

**.**

**Tachibana-ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, Miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Konoha, 20 Januari 2003

Suara jeritan Shion semakin melemah. Kabuto Yuhi, dokter yang menangani Uchiha Shion, berusaha menenangkan pasiennya, dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangan memegangi lengan sang pasien. Shion wanita yang memiliki paras cantik itu, berusaha menghindar dari cengkraman sang dokter dengan terus menggeliatkan badannya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa terus menderanya terutama dari bagian perutnya yang membuncit, membuatnya terus berteriak.

"Ayo, ayo... Shion kau pasti bisa," bisik sang dokter berusaha menenangkan sang pasien. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kau akan memberikan seorang bayi yang sehat untuk suamimu."

Walau ucapannya tidak didengarkan sang pasien, Kabuto terus membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. "Kau tahu Shion, suamimu sebentar lagi datang. Dia akan melihatmu, dia akan berada disampingmu. Ayo berusahalah, sedikit lagi! Kau pasti..."

Kembali jeritan yang memekakkan telinga itu menyela usaha Kabuto menenangkan Shion. Kabuto memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berdoa, dia berdoa agar diberi kemudahan untuk Shion dalam proses persalian yang sulit ini. Sudah terlalu lama Shion mengalami kesakitan ini, membuat Kabuto semakin bingung, biasanya persalianan yang ditanganinya tak sesulit ini.

Saat Kabuto masih terus berusaha membantu Shion, pintu ruangan tempat persalinan terhempas terbuka, menarik paksa perhatian sang dokter. Di sanalah sang suami dari pasiennya sedang berdiri dengan wajah pucat khawatirnya, Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau membuatku kaget Sasuke," decak kesal sang dokter.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Shion yang sangat mengenaskan itu, menghampiri ranjang tempat istrinya sedang terbaring kesakitan. "Ya ampun, Kabuto. Seharusnya kelahirannya masih beberapa bulan lagi?"

"Sepertinya si bayi memutuskan untuk keluar sekarang," jawab Kabuto, berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

"Kabuto cepatlah bantu istriku, Shion terlihat sangat kesakitan!" teriak Sasuke panik saat Shion kembali menjerit.

"Aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menolongnya," ucap Kabuto balas berteriak. Saat Kabuto ingin berkata lagi Shion kembali berkontraksi yang membuatnya kembali menjerit.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama untuknya, aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini terus. Aku akan merangsang bayinya untuk keluar. Bantu aku mengikat kedua tangannya di ranjang," perintah Kabuto sambil memberikan dua buah kain pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!" teriak Sasuke, terperanjat mendengar perintah itu. "Aku saja yang memeganginya, aku tak mau membuatnya semakin menderita. Sudah cepat lakukan saja, bantu istriku Kabuto. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini Kabuto?"

"Sudah lebih dari delapan jam," jawab Kabuto. "Pelayan rumahmu mendatangiku dalam keadaan panik saat istrimu tak dapat ditangani oleh bidan. Kondisi bayinya tidak berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk keluar," dengan berbisik Kabuto kembali mengucapkan. "Kalau sudah seperti ini terpaksa kita harus menunggu sampai sang bayi berputar untuk siap dikeluarkan."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Shion tenanglah, aku sudah pulang. Aku ada sini, menemanimu sayang. Aku janji padamu penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir."

Shion yang mendengar suara itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya yang berwana biru terilhat muram dan sayu. Sasuke yang melihatnya terus membisikkan dorongan pada istrinya itu. Saat Shion memejamkan mata, Sasuke berfikir kalau istrinya tertidur. Lalu betanya pada sang dokter.

"Apa ini karena bayinya yang terlalu cepat, membuat Shion menjadi begitu kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya?"

Kabuto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu. Dia malah memunggungi Sasuke untuk mengambil handuk lain dari baskom air hangat. Gerakannya yang kaku, dan menahan amarah itu berusaha diredamnya dengan menyeka keringat dikening Shion.

Merasakan rasa hangat dikulitnya, Shion membuka matanya kembali lalu mentap Kabuto dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata, "Itachi? Apa itu kau? Tolong aku. Kumohon tolong aku. Bayimu mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Aku tahu ini hukuman untukku atas dosa-dosa yang kita sudah perbuat. Bunuh saja anak haram ini, tapi tolong bebaskan aku dari siksaan ini. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke takkan pernah tahu tentang ini. Kumohon Itachi, kumohon."

Pengakuan terkutuk itu diakhiri dengan tangisan histeris Shion.

"Sasuke tenanglah, dia sedang tak sadarkan diri," ucap Kabuto cepat, saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke. "Istrimu hanya sedang mengigau. Ini hanya karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Jadi jangan hiraukan ocehannya itu."

Dengan ragu dan rasa takut Kabuto melirik Sasuke. Saat ini ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang kaku, terkejut, dan berang menjadi satu. Membuat Kabuto yang melihatnya merinding ketakutan. Mau dijelaskan bagaimanapun sepertinya Sasuke sudah marah, dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kabuto berdehem memecah keheningan. "Sasuke, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Keluarlah, kurasa jika kau terus di sini kau tak akan membantu. Tunggulah diruang kerjamu. Aku akan menemuimu kalau semua ini sudah selesai."

Sasuke tetap bergeming ditempatnya sambil terus menatap wajah istrinya. Saat mengangkat pandangannya dan mengangguk kaku kepada sang dokter, matanya menunjukkan penderitaan. Kemudian dia bangkit dan melangkah dengan gontai pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, diiringi teriakan histeris istrinya yang ditunjukkan untuk kekasih gelapnya.

.

.

Peristiwa kelahiran itu baru saja berakhir, setelah empat jam Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya dengan air, kabuto pergi menemui Sasuke di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Tapi, maaf aku kehilangan mereka berdua," ucap Kabuto pelan saat duduk dihadapan Sasuke, tapi setelah beberapa lama menunggu Kabuto yang takkunjung mendapat jawaban, kembali bertanya. "Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan Sasuke?"

"Apa bayinya memang harus lahir bulan ini?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Kabuto.

Kabuto tak langsung menjawab. Dia berusaha memulihkan dirinya sendiri saat suara datar dan penuh penekanan Sasuke memasuki indra pendengarannya. "Ya. Bayi itu memang sudah harus keluar," ucapnya pelan. "Kau terlalu sering dibohongi olehnya, Sasuke."

Mendengar penjelasan Kabuto, Sasuke kembali terdiam. "Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang berat untukmu. Tapi Sasuke kumohon kendalikan emosimu, jangan berbuat yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Aku sahabatmu siap melakukan apa pun untukmu, aku siap membantumu. Tapi kumohon jangan..."

Ucapan Kabuto terpotong, saat Sasuke dengan cepat mengatakan. "Tidak! Kau tenang saja aku takkan melakukan hal itu, aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku bisa... ya aku bisa, biasanya juga seperti itu bukan? Teman."

"Ya aku tahu kau pasti bisa melalui ini, aku percaya padamu," ujar Kabuto.

"Kabuto, mau kah kau membantuku satu hal saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu, bantuan apa itu?"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas dan bolpoint lalu menuliskan beberapa baris dikertas tersebut, dilipatnya kertas tersebut dan diberikannya ke Kabuto. "Tolong berikan surat ini pada Kakaku, beritahu dia kalau wanita simpanannya sudah mati!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Uchiha**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Real story bu Julie Gardwood.**

**.**

**Tachibana-ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, Miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Konoha, 15 Febuari 2014

Menurut Uchiha Sasuke, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dengan kepasrahan, ia menghela napas lalu bersandar keperapian yang ada diruang tamu Asuma Sarutobi. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah cara berdiri yang santai, tapi cara ini diperlukan untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang menjalar keseluruh kaki kirinya. Dengan memindahkan sejumlah berat badannya, Sasuke bisa membuat kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut terasa nyaman. Luka yang ada di lutut kaki kirinya masih terasa sakit, padahal lukanya sudah menutup. Dan berkat rasa sakitnya, suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat buruk untuk sekarang ini.

Sebenenarnya malam ini Sasuke terpaksa menghadiri pesta ini, karena paksaan adiknya Uchiha Hinata, yang minta ditemani untuk menghadiri pesta yang menurutnya membosankan. Seharusnya dia menunjukkan ekspresi menyenangkan diwajahnya, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sekarang dia malah menampilkan wajah cemberut masam, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Uzumaki Naruto, teman baik Sasuke sejak kecil, sedang berdiri disebelahnya, sambil melayangkan senyuman nakal kearah wanita-wanita yang mengerling nakal padanya. Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka berdua merupakan pria yang tampan.

Uzumaki Naruto, ia adalah pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dan memiliki kulit berwana tan, dia bertubuh tinggi, tingginya sekitar seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Naruto selalu memakai pakaian berkelas, serta diberkahi dengan senyum miring yang membuat para wanita muda melupakan garis-garis luka yang ada diwajahnya. Mereka sudah terlalu terpesona oleh mata biru Naruto, untuk memikirkan luka diwajah pemuda itu.

Naruto terkenal sebegai penakluk wanita yang handal. Para ibu-ibu dibuat resah oleh reputasinya, sedangkan para ayah mencemaskan niatnya, sementara para putri yang masih hijau sama sekali tidak menghiraukan peringatan orangtua mereka, dengan sangat berani para putri itu saling bersaing untuk memperoleh perhatian Naruto. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang playboy, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia memiliki sifat yang kebalikan dari Naruto. Dia memiliki pembawaan menakutkan yang bisa membuat seorang wanita manis kabur dengan menjerit mencari perlindungan. Sudah menjadi fakta yang tidak terbantahkan kalau Uchiha Sasuke pewaris tahta Uchiha Company bisa membekukan sebuah ruangan hanya dengan satu tatapannya yang sedingin es.

Sasuke lebih tinggi delapan sentimeter dari Naruto. karena dada, bahu, dan kakinya sangat kekar, ia bahkan terkesan lebih bertubuh besar. Akan tetapi, ukuran tubuhnya belum cukup untuk mengintimidasi wanita-wanita yang bertekad untuk memperoleh sebuah gelar darinya. Roman wajahnya juga tidak, kalau diperhatikan lebih. Rambut Sasuke yang emo kebiruan itu lebih mirip ekor ayam, kalau dilihat dari sisi itu, malah membuat para wanita makin tertarik padanya. Mata onyx-nya mencerminkan sifat sinis yang dingin. Kekecewaan dimasalalu telah membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang keras dan dingin. Bekas luka memanjang yang ada dialis mata kanannya juga tidak membantu. Berkat luka itu Sasuke sering dijuluki si Bajak Laut yang mempesona.

.

.

Seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata, "Tuan, ini bir yang Anda minta," pria tua itu memberitahukan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya secara formal dan membawa dua buah gelas besar dengan sebuah nampan perak.

Sasuke mengambil kedua gelas itu, memberikan yang satunya kepada Naruto. Kemudian mengejutkan si pelayan dengan mengucapkan terima kasih. Si pelayan membungkuk lagi sebelum membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan pria-pria itu berduaan saja.

Sasuke menghabiskan isi gelasnya dengan satu tegukan besar. Sedangkan Naruto memperhatikan tindakan sahabatnya itu. "Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya kemudian, karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi temannya. "Atau kau memang ingin mabuk, meminum bir sekali teguk begitu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mabuk," jawab Sasuke. "Dan kakiku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," tambah Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin kali ini kau beruntung, Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Kau mungkin akan diliburkan dari unit selama setahun penuh, mungkin lebih. Kalau bukan karena luka yang kau terima itu, Kakashi pasti akan mengembalikanmu kemedan perang besok."

"Aku tahu resikonya, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padaku," jawab Sasuke. "Kau tak menyukai, Kakashi ya?"

"Seharusnya dia tidak mengirimmu ke misi yang terakhir itu, aku sangat kesal padanya kau tahu?!" ucap Naruto sedikit sinis.

"Kau tahu sendirikan, kalau Kakashi lebih mementingkan urusan politik dibanding dengan masalah pribadi."

"Dari pada keselamatan kita, begitu maksudmu?" Naruto mengoreksi. "Seharusnya kau keluar sewaktu aku keluar. Andai kau tak terlalu menurut padanya, mungkin hal ini tid..."

"Aku sudah berhenti," ucap Sasuke cepat.

Mendengar ucapan temannya itu, Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menunjukkan wajah keterkejutannya. Sasuke tahu seharusnya dia tak memberitahukan kabar ini sekarang, tapi karena tahu kalau Naruto sudah membicarakan soal pekerjaannya bisa sangat berisik akhirnya dia terpaksa memberitahunya di sini.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Naruto. Kau sudah lama membujukku untuk pensiun. Jadi apa salahnya aku memikirkan soal itu sekarang?"

"Aku membujukmu karena aku peduli padamu dan kemungkinan besar orang yang masih peduli padamu hanya aku," kata Naruto kemudian. "Bakat yang kau miliki membuatmu bertugas lebih lama dari yang biasa dihadapi orang pada umumnya. Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh tentang ini? Apa kau benar-benar telah pensiun? Apa kau sudah memberitahu soal ini pada Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto dengan bisikan menggebu-gebu, karena rasa ingintahunya.

"Ya, Kakashi sudah tahu soal kabar ini. Dia tidak senang saat mengetahuinya."

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengankat gelas birnya untuk merayakan atas pensiunnya Sasuke dari tugas kenegaraannya. "Ayo kita bersulang. Untuk merayakan kepensiunanmu. Semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian atas apa yang telah kau alami selama ini. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan keduanya."

Karena gelas Sasuke sudah kosong, ia tidak ikut bersulang. Lagi pula ia merasa ragu dengan harapan Naruto itu. Kebahagian mungkin bisa diperolehnya. Namun kedamaian... tidak, masa lalu tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk menemukan kedamaian. Sasuke sudah menerima nasibnya. Hanya pada saat-saat kegelapan di malam harilah, saat ia sendirian dan lemah, wajah-wajah dari masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Mimpi-mimpi buruk tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan kedamaian itu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," tukas Naruto, menyikut lengan Sasuke untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengerutkan dahi sampai semua wanita berjalan menghindar dari kita."

"Senang mengetahui bakat itu belum hilang dariku," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggelengkan keapala. "Ya, tapi apa kau akan terus mengerutkan dahimu, semalaman ini?"

"Mungkin."

"Kurangnya antusiasmemu itu mengerikan. Suasana hatiku sedang baik sekarang. Jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang. Karena musim baru ini selalu membuat darah kepeleboyanku bergejolak. Kurasa adikmu juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama," ucap Naruto menambahkan. "Sulit rasanya mempercayai adikmu yang manja itu akhirnya beranjak dewasa juga."

"Hinata memang sangat bersemangat untuk menghadiri pesta ini," aku Sasuke. "Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidupnya kelak."

"Apa dia masih... bersikap spontan? Sudah setahun lebih sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Sasuke tersenyum sewaktu mendengar deskripsi Naruto tentang tingkah adiknya yang diperhalus itu. "Kalau kau ingin bertanya kepadaku apa dia masih terburu-buru dalam bertindak di dalam berbagai situasi tanpa mengendalikan diri sedikit pun, berarti ya, dia masih bersikap spontan."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melayangkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan, kemudian menghela napas. "Lihat, di sini banyak sekali wanita cantik yang hadir. Kukira mereka akan tetap tinggal dan menjaga rumah. Kudengar gembong perampok Kyubi sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa."

"Yah, kudengar para pencuri itu mengunjungi kediaman Hyuga minggu lalu," komentar Sasuke.

Dengan tersenyum Naruto berucap. "Kudengar nyonya Hyuga terus mengurung dirinya, karena berlian yang sering dipamerkannya dibawa oleh gerombolan pencuri itu. Reaksi yang berlebihan menurutku, kalau diingat dari sudah berapa banyak suaminya melakukan penggelapan uang orang-orang yang tidak mampu."

"Kudengar Kyubi hanya mencuri dari pasangan Hyuga saja. Apa kau tahu kalau gerombolan pencuri itu tidak menggangu para tamu yang hadir di pesta pada saat itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Kurasa pria itu mencuri dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak meperdulikan para tamu mereka."

"Tidak kurasa sih para pencuri itu, ketakutan jadi dia hanya mecuri dari pasangan Hyuga saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sependapat," jawab Naruto. "Sejauh ini, dia hanya mencuri dari orang-orang yang menurutku perlu dipermalukan saja. Sebenarnya aku mengagumi pencuri itu."

Ketika Sasuke memandangnya dengan bingung, Naruto cepat-cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kurasa para wanita akan menghampiri kita kalau kau tersenyum. Lalu kau bisa mulai untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin aku tersenyum dengan kondisi yang seperti ini."

"Ayolah, kau sudah terlalu lama mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan kaum bangsawan, kalau kau seperti ini terus. Wanita-wanita cantik dari kaum bangsawan akan menjauhimu."

"Dan kau sendiri sudah terlalu lama menjadi playboy, mau sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan statusmu itu?"

"Oh, kawan jangan anggap serius seperti itu. Suasana hatiku sedang bagus nih, kita Cuma bersenang-senang. Ya anggaplah ini hanya sebuah permainan."

"Aku tidak mau bermain-main," ucap Sasuke. "Karena jika kau berani bermain-main, para wanita akan membawamu kemedan pertempuran."

Mendengar ucapan kawannya itu Naruto tertawa dengan cukup keras, membuat orang yang ada disekelilingnya penasaran. "Jadi menurutmu, kalau kita bermain-main dengan wanita itu kita sedang berperang? Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Dan apa tujuan mereka? Apa yang ingin mereka capai kalau sudah memenangkan pertempurannya?"

"Pernikahan. Ya tentu saja."

"Ah," balas Naruto, mengeluarkan suara itu dengan perlahan. "Kurasa mereka menggunakan tubuh mereka sebagai senjata. Apa strategi perang mereka adalah membuat kita dibutakan oleh nafsu sehingga kita bersedia menyerahkan segalanya?"

"Ya, memang hanya itu yang mereka inginkan," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke jangan kau anggap serius seperti itu. Bukankah, kau ahli strategi, seharusnya kau membuat stratergi juga donk agar mereka tidak dapat memenangkan pertempurannya. Ayolah kawan, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat membosankan, dan bisa-bisa aku tertular sikapmu itu."

"Dan kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu," tukas Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Wanita-wanita ini hanya mengincar pernikahan, bukan nyawa kita," kata Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu bermain kalau tidak mau. Lagi pula, aku ini hanya seseorang yang tidak memilki gelar kebangsawanan sepertimu, jadi mereka tidak akan mengejar pernikahan dariku. Sedangkan kau, sudah jelas kau itu harus menikah lagi kalau mau melanjutkan garis keturunanmu."

"Kau sudah tahu persis kalau aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi," jawab Sasuke. Suaranya berubah menjadi dingin. "Lupakan topik ini, Naruto. Aku tidak memiliki selera humor kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pernikahan."

"Kau memang tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali," ucap Naruto menegaskan dengan nada sangat ceria yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Naruto sudah mau menyebutkan sifat-sifat buruk Sasuke saat seorang wanita berambut blonde yang sangat menarik tiba-tiba mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Ia mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada wanita itu hingga melihat adik Sasuke berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau singkirkan kerutan didahimu itu," Naruto menyarankan. "Hinata sedang berjalan kemari."

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Untuk menyambut kedatangan adiknya.

Ketika Hinata berhenti secara tiba-tiba di depan Sasuke, rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai itu menutupi separuh wajahnya. Mata lavendernya bercahaya saking bersemangatnya. "Oh Sasuke, aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu tersenyum. Kau pasti sangat menikmati pesta ini."

Hinata tidak menunggu kakaknya menanggapi pengamatannya tapi sudah beralih untuk membungkuk di depan Naruto. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," sapanya, dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala untuk menerima sapaan adik Sasuke itu.

"Bukankah ini luar biasa, aku berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk datang malam ini? Dia benar-benar tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, Naruto."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto, terdengar benar-benar tidak percaya hingga membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Jangan menggodanya," ucap Sasuke memperingatkan. "Hinata, apa kau menikmati pesta ini?" tanyanya kepada adiknya.

"Oh tentu saja, aku sangat menikmati pesta ini Sasuke," jawab Hinata. "Ibu pasti sangat senang bila mengatahui hal ini. Aku berharap dia masih terjaga sampai kita tiba di rumah, agar aku bisa menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ada di pesta ini padanya. Aku juga baru tahu kalau Princess Sakura akan hadir. Kuakui aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Yah, aku pernah mendengar cerita-cerita yang sangat mengagumkan tentangnya."

"Siapa Princess Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar sudah terlalu lama mengasingkan diri, teman. Sampai berita seperti ini saja kau tidak mengetahuinya." Ucapnya. "Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Princess Sakura secara langsung, aku diberitahu kalau dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya merupakan penguasa dari sebuah kerjaan kecil didekat perbatasan Konoha. Tapi sayang Ayahnya itu, ditumbangkan pada sebuah revolusi yang sangat kejam," ucap Naruto melanjutkan. "Princess Sakura, kalau mau menggunakan gelar yang dia wariskan dari ibunya, pasti sudah berpergian ke seluruh dunia. Kiba bertemu dengannya dan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Dialah yang pertama kali memanggilnya Princess. Wanita itu tidak menerima ataupun menolak gerlar tersebut."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata tampak terpesona dengan cerita mengenai putri ini, Nartuo hanya tersenyum waktu mendengan semangat Hinata itu. Lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebuah tragedi, konon Ibunya jatuh sakit dan membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau, dan dia..."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan pikirannya menjadi kacau?" sela Hinata untuk bertanya.

"Gila, Ibunya mengalami gangguan jiwa," jelas Naruto. "Saat ibunya tahu dia hamil, dia kabur. Hingga lima bulan yang lalu, semua orang meyakini kalau ibu dan bayinya itu sama-sama sudah meninggal."

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayah Princess Sakura?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia meninggalkan Konoha tidak lama setelah istrinya menghilang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaannya sejak saat itu. Mungkin sudah mati," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, Princess yang malang," bisik Hinata. "Apa dia masih memiliki keluarga? Atau dia sebatang kara?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata, kau bahkan tidak mengenal wanita itu dan kau sudah siap untuk menangisinya," tukas Sasuke tidak menduga sikap adiknya itu.

"Habis, cerita hidupnya sangat menyedihkan," kata Hinata, membela diri. Dia berpaling ke Naruto dan menambahkan. "Aku ingat saat Itachi meninggal dulu saja kami semua sangat bersedih. Ibu masih belum menerima itu. Dia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar, karena duka masih menyelimutinya."

Perlahan Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat wajah dinginnya dan langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ya, begitulah, kita semua bersedih atas meninggalnya Itachi," ucap Naruto berbohong. "Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Princess Sakura. Kurasa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengumpulkan potongan-potongan informasi tentang masa lalunya. Itu semua masih sebuah misteri yang harus dipecahkan."

Saat mengakhiri ceritanya, Naruto mengedipkan mata kanannya kearah Hinata, wajah gadis itu langsung merona. Melihat Hinata merona seperti itu, Naruto menggumamkan. "Anak yang manja," gumam Naruto pelan. "Tapi terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," Naruto tersentak saat menyadari gumamanya terlalu keras untuk didengar Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan ucapan Naruto yang sebelumnya. Dia hanya tersenyum sewaktu mendengar gumaman terakhir Naruto, lalu dia kembali membungkuk dan berkata. "Terima kasih, atas pujiannya."

Setelah itu Hinata kembali kekerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati pesta. Saat Hinata menjauh Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke Sasuke. "Gaun yang dikenakannya terlalu terbuka. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampain mengizinkannya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu di depan umum? Sebaiknya kau selalu mengawasinya."

"Aku hanya perlu mengawasimu," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, aku serius, dia terlalu..." ucapan Naruto terhenti, karena dirinya baru saja melirik pintu masuk ruangan itu. Dan kemudian dia bersiul pelan, Hinata yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah pintu masuk cepat-cepat membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Astaga! Itu Princess Sakura," ucap Hinata tercekat atas kekagumannya terhadap wanita itu.

Sasuke lah yang terakhir bereaksi. Ketika melihat keseberang ruangan, Sasuke langsung tersentak dari perapian tempatnya bersandar. Secara naluriah tubuhnya mengambil sikap perang, otot-ototnya tegang siaga dan jantungnya terasa berdebar keras.

Secara perlahan Sasuke memulihkan pengedalian dirinya dan meredakan degup jantung didadanya. Gerakannya yang mendadak tadi membuat lututnya kembali berdenyut-denyut sakit. Sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap rasa sakitnya, ataupun terhadap debar di dalam dadanya yang tak mau berhenti.

Rasanya sulit sekali bagi Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Princess yang baru saja tiba itu. Princess Sakura sangat cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun hijau tosca dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Warna yang serasi dengan warna matanya yang seperti batu emerald. Rambutnya yang berwana pink berkilau indah, dan lihat kulitnya pun putih mulus tampak tidak bercela. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Princess Sakura tidak tersnyum ataupun mengerutkan dahinya. Ekspresinya hanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang halus. Sudah jelas wanita itu menyadari daya tarik dirinya sendiri terhadap orang lain.

"Kiba benar," ucap Naruto menarik kembali kesadaran Sasuke. "Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik."

"Iya, kau benar Naruto. Aku berharap bisa berkenalan dengannya," ucap Hinata. "Lihat semua orang, terpana karenanya. Apa menurutmu sang Princess bersedia untuk berkenalan denganku, Naruto?"

"Hush, Hinata," ucap Naruto. "Princess Sakura tidak mungkin bernai memngabaikanmu. Sepertinya kau lupa siapa kakakmu ini." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, mendengar penuturan Naruto itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Kita akan mencari seseorang untuk memperkenalkan kita secara layak." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Naruto tahu Hinata tidak mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkannya itu. Karena Hinata sudah berlari menuju pintu masuk. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto sewaktu Sasuke menangkap lengannya untuk mencegahnya mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu dan lihat," Sasuke menyarankan dengan kesal.

"Adikmu terlalu terburu nafsu," geruto Naruto, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak memperdulikan pelajaran tentang sopan santunnya di sek..."

"Sudah waktunya untuk Hinata mendapatkan pelajaran itu secara langsung, biar dia mengerti sendiri apa pentingnya bersikap santun dihadapan setiap orang."

"Semoga saja itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan baginya."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi harapan itu. Dia terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke sang Princess. Dia melihat sepasang suami-isrti yang sudah tua menghampiri sang Princess tepat ketika Hinata berhenti mendadak dengan jarak sekitar dua setengah sentimeter di depan mereka.

Hinata hampir saja membuat Sakura jatuh berlutut. Naruto yang melihatnya mengerang kesal. Sedangkan sepasang suami-istri yang sudah tua itu terlihat sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan Hinata yang menyalip mereka.

"Astaga, Hinata benar-benar melupakan pelajarannya," gerut Naruto.

Melihat kelakuan adiknya yang mengesalkan itu, Sasuke sudah mau menghapiri Hinata untuk menyelamatkannya dari hinaan yang mungkin akan menyakitinya, tapi sang Princess sudah lebih dulu menangani masalah itu. Dengan sangat baik Sakura menyapa Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata sambil bicara dengannya. Menurut Sasuke sang Princess sengaja memberi kesan kepada semua orang yang memperhatikan bahwa dia dan Hinata merupakan teman dekat.

Kemudian Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk berdiri disebelahnya supaya mereka berdua bisa menyapa suami istri yang tadi disalip Hinata. Dalam perbincangannya dengan suami istri itu sang Princess pun turut mengajak Hinata, dan secara efektif meluruskan kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Hinata.

Melihat hal itu Naruto menghela napas lega, "Untung saja sang Princess tidak mempersalahkan kesalahan Hinata itu. Dia wanita yang sangat baik, sepertinya aku mulai jatuh hati pada sang Princess."

"Bukannya kau memang selalu begitu setiap melihat wanita cantik?" ucap Sasuke dengan jengkel.

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, membuat Sasuke sangat jengkel juga cemburu. Dia seperti tidak terima jika Princess Sakura ditambahkan kedalam daftar calon taklukan Naruto. Pemikiran itu menurut Sasuke sangat konyol. Karena baginya rasa cemburunya, seperti dia kembali kemasa-masa dia muda dulu, dia seperti seorang pemuda yang dimabuk cinta lagi.

Karena biar bagaimanapun dia takut, takut untuk jatuh cinta. Karena dia takut dengan masa lalunya yang penuh dengan penghianatan!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

**Minna maaf ya updatenya bener-bener ngaret banget, abis akunya sibuk banget di dunia real. Untuk chap ini sebenernya panjang banget, jadi aku potong jadi dua bagian, insyallah kalau gk ada halangan aku Update hari minggu nanti.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini!**

**Salam Tachibana Ema ^^**


End file.
